Metroid Prime: resurrection
by Finmide
Summary: This story takes place after Metroid Fusion as Samus once again has to save the universe from the evil plots of the space pirates. This story is written in first person from samus's point of view.


Metroid Prime:

Resurrection

Chapter 1

I woke up in a large metal room lying on a table. My eyes darted around; on the wall was a monitor showing my life signs. The steady lights zigzagging across the screen with every thought, breathe, and pump of my heart. The fusion suit had been removed and I was wearing the normal blue jumpsuit that I wore underneath. My head pounded with a major headache. Looking back at the monitor I looked closely at the piece of glass and saw in my reflection that I had a large bruise on my head. I didn't understand what had happened, last I remember I had just crashed the BSL laboratories into SR388 destroying the base, the metroids, and all of the SA-X aboard. I then not long afterward received a transmission from a Galactic Federation scientist saying that they had made an achievement that I would want to see. But I couldn't remember anything after that.

The door opened and I could hear fighting sounds, a medical droid casually walked in. the fighting sounds ceased once the door closed. The wiry droid strode up to the table on which I was laid. The droid had bright blue glowing eyes which it scanned me with.

"I see your awake Samus, you must be feeling some pain from the trauma you had," the droid said to me.

"What happened? What's going on?" I asked eagerly.

The robot continued scanning me with various instruments, going on casually as if everything was okay.

"While you were entering the atmosphere, space pirates dropped out of hyperspace. They shot you down and you have experienced serious injuries that needed immediate medical treatment. You were unconscious for several weeks," The medical droid replied.

Those words hit me like stone, "several weeks", which meant that this siege had been going on day and night, yet I was helplessly unconscious, and unable to help. Feelings swelled up in me, most of it was regret. People died while I was here. But the droid continued.

"You are ready for action Samus, however you would need you power suit, so you was follow me," the droid said.

The droid got it wrong; I lost the power suit when the X infected it. So the droid must mean that I need my fusion suit. I got up and stood up, my legs felt a little weak but not too weak. The droid opened the door and the sounds of war continued. I followed the robot into the main medical bay; we walked past all the equipment which was abandoned at first sign of danger, all other patients were probably moved to a separate location. Then we headed down a connected hallway, and at the end the door opened up to a new room.

At first I couldn't believe what I saw, but in an alcove on the wall was the power suit. I simply couldn't believe it, I thought it was destroyed with the SA-X.

"Samus," the droid addressed me, "every time you came in for a medical checkup at the Galactic Federation, we took scans of your armor, we have finally been able to successfully recreate the power suit. It's almost the same in every way, except since our technology isn't as advanced as Chozo technology, there might be a few malfunctions that will arise, However at various research bases we have teams working on patches to fix these."

I looked at the power suit; it seemed exactly like my original one. It was hard to think that it was a replica made by the Galactic Federation. I reached out and put my hand on the chest plate, it's shined like it was brand new. So many memories of battles in my armor stirred up in me. I could see all the things I encountered and all the stories.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we need to hurry, our forces may have held the space pirates this long, but they can't hold forever, I ask you to put it on," the droid said urgently.

I nodded in agreement; I raised my hand and held it in front of the armor. The power suit then dematerialized and rematerialized around me. The power suit fit perfectly, and it brought up a thrill of being back in the suit of armor. I turned toward the droid, who now looked smaller since I was wearing the suit.

"Samus stand still while I transmit the initialization sequence for the suit program download sequence," The droid said.

Soon enough the suit started downloading data, while I could hear the sounds of war getting louder, most likely because the enemies were pushing federation troops back into the medical bay. All I could think about right now was "would I have enough time?"


End file.
